Eyes can do wonders
by DirtyEXmistress
Summary: One shot of DerMer....i read a spoiler for the inspiration... but I don't know exactly what will actually happen during this segment of next eppisode....POV's included: Mer, Der, narration at the end 1 sorta bad word


I kind of stopped doing my other story "who will they love"….i like one-shot's better….

I guess u can call this a POV story, it switches throughout the one-shot

MPOV

I was watching him as he pushed the needle through my petite arms to draw up the blood for the test. He was… dreamy. But no! I can't think that anymore. He has a wife. I'm over him. But he's not. He's not over me. He wants to be but he can't because… well I'm ME! But no, it's not that. It's because he LOVES me. Or he loved me. I can't tell. I know that he can't forget about us, and that's what made him say he wasn't over us.

But I'm Over him….

DPOV

Carefully, I poked her arms with the pricker to take her Alzheimer's test. She looked just like her mom. In the eyes, a mysterious gray cloud. In her lips, a slight curve that always seemed to be unaffected by her sorrow. She just looked so hidden! She was hiding all her emotions, keeping them tucked away for no one to see. But I could see it. Yes sir ree. It was on those lips and eyes that one has to read to understand. Like a novel. Keep reading and rereading until finally, you understand it. I understood. She understood. But nothing could happen because I chose _her_. It wasn't for love, or for money. It was for obligation. I had one to her. Long ago. But still, I do have feeling for her. But her love is like a candle, with barely any light or heat. Meredith-she was like a forest fire-never ending passion that always burned strong. And I had to get the hose and burn that passion. I had to ruin what I had with her. And it was gone.

But I can't get over her….

MPOV

The test may be over, but neither of us can get up. I look into his blue eyes, seeing a man I onced loved. He was trapped with Addison. I knew it. I wanted to save him. Like he said I did when he was drowning. But the thing was, both of us didn't need saving, because we're already down too deep….

DPOV

Looking into her gray eyes, I just can't seem to part. She was my Mer. She is my mer. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if she marries another man. Or if she has kids with him. And if she is happy without me. But that's selfish. I want her to be happy. I want Addison to be happy. But who should I be happy with? I picked her, I know! But something feels wrong. A piece of the puzzle is lost in my life, a chapter is gone. Meredith, oh, Meredith, I love you!

MPOV

I think to myself If I should break the glance. If I should be the one to finally cut off our personal lives. But I have already! I have a dog, and friends, and I have publicly admitted to him that I was done with him! But am I emotionally ready to cut him out of my world?

DPOV

As she started to rise, she looked at me as if to indicate I should do the same. I would. But she means to get up and go. I don't. As I get up, I look at her with my eyes-the girls can't resist 'em. She can't resist them. She stared at me as my eyes met her at eye level. I leaned in. She did too….

MPOV

He wants to kiss me! HE DOES HE DOES HE DOES! But should I? Would I? Will I? He lied. He told me he wouldn't hurt me. He told me he loved me. And he told me that we would be free to love after he signed the divorce papers. He lied about it all. And he lied to me after, saying he was over me. He is a liar………..But a damn fine liar!... no! Stop. I am letting my emotions get ahead of me. I can't kiss this man!

DPOV

I noticed as she started to pull away. I didn't hesitate. I put my hands to her cheeks to let her know I truly wanted this….

MPOV

As he grasped my face, I could tell he loved me. And that's all I needed to know now. I needed love. I was empty, alone, and scared. Scared that I would never love again. Scared that people would ignore me. Just scared. I needed the reassurance.

Narration at the end:

And they kissed with lust they had hidden for so many months. They were in love and meant for one another. As they kissed, Derek reached for the door lock, then guided Meredith over to the windows to shut the blinds. They stayed there for what seemed forever. But did this mean Addison was over? Did it mean they would be a couple one more? Neither knew, but neither cared. For right now, only they were in the world, and everything else was-----was just nothing.


End file.
